Obey Me: -Fated- Her Amethyst Blaze Chapt 1: (Welcome Home)
by XoKyungMeiOX
Summary: Kyung, has officially returned back to the R.A.D exchange program more prepared than the first year. She just spent her summer vacation with Lucifer and their relationship was becoming all she hoped it would be. But and incident occurs which causes her dream relationship to come to a sudden halt and she is forced to decide between life as a human or to live her life as a demon


Prologue: I Kyung Am Giving Myself To You

Time flew by so fast, before I knew it it was time for the exchange program to start again. I was so hoping that I could come back again I loved being in the Devildom with the guys…..with Lucifer. When Lucifer came to visit me he told me that Lord Diavolo wasn't letting anyone stay in my room. They blocked it off as my room. I was more prepared this time around then the first year I was here. Since I left….nothing felt the same to me, like a part of me was missing and a part of my life was incomplete. I called Lucifer a lot…..I wanted to see him everyday like I did during the exchange program, I was so happy when he came, I knew he was too we had so many adventures here in my world when he came to visit. Lucifer never found out of the depression I was going through, no matter how many times I tried to block it out it always was there. Gnawing at the back of my head, your relationship is only temporary, you will die and he will continue to live, I spent so many nights crying, I couldn't imagine my life now without Lucifer. Without him there was no me. My brother and my step father were worried I started drinking more heavily than I normally did. You shouldn't drown your feelings in a bottle, but I did and I couldn't stop myself.

Since I found out the end of last year I was a reincarnation of their deceased sister, it came to my mind a lot, "I wonder what I would have looked like being an angel or a demon like them." I started to draw myself as a demon and angel combo. In my mind it looked beautiful. I thought I looked amazing. After I got the look down I started drawing situations with me and Lucifer. Adventures we could go on, sexual experiences we can have since I would be able to take more.

But if I was like that would I still remember everything about my human life? And the memories Lilith shared with me? Or if I was in a new body, would my life basically reset? In my mind I would still be the same to some degree I would think, but would a lot of my memories disappear? Hmm these were questions that stayed with me for awhile. Could I really go through with this?

Finally the day came! It was my first day back in the Devildom. I had been anxiously waiting to return here. I figured after my first year I wouldn't be able to ever come back since they would pick two new humans. Luckily Lord Diavolo really likes me and wanted to keep me as the first student for all the years of the exchange program. Nothing changed when I walked into the council hall. Everything was exactly as the first day I woke up here. This time I had the necessities, I was admiring the hall since I hadn't seen it in so long, I felt so warm, which is ironic in a dreary place such as hell to feel this good. I didn't really pay too much attention to my surroundings, but in the midst of my trip down memory lane I was greeted by a familiar sultry voice. "Hello Kyung," the voice said, I stopped in my tracks, I knew who that was. My heart was thumping really fast, I then turned around and I was right, it was my gorgeous Lucifer. He smiled at me with his pretty white teeth and I knew I had the biggest smile ever. I dropped my stuff and ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He caught me and picked me up off the ground, it was like we hadn't seen each other in so long when he spent most of the summer with me, that's how you know I am deep in love if every time we meet it's like the first time and as exciting as the first time.

"Did you make it over here without any trouble?" He asked sweetly, as he placed his hand on my cheek. I nodded happily, "I did, I came prepared this time versus when I was here the first time." I said, He chuckled, "I know I have seen you quite regularly, but why is it I feel a sense that I missed you so much? Have you put some sort of spell on me Kyung?" Lucifer said in a husky tone, he lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly, it ran a shiver down my spine every time his lips touched mine. His taste is not like any other. "I know my brothers will want to see you, but I feel selfish and don't want to take you to them is that wrong of me?" He asked I giggled and put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Of course not darling, I feel the same, to be honest I really would like to just go to your room and spend time with you." I replied, He kissed my hand, oooh even when he kissed a non erotic part of my body I get excited. Just everything he did felt good. Everytime he sang my name it gave me chills. "My dear, I have no problem taking you away from everyone right now, your official reenrollment doesn't officially start till tomorrow, but of course I couldn't wait to much longer, come let's go to my room, we can see the others tomorrow. Diavolo is already aware I brought you early, and he released me for the rest of the day so I could be with you." Lucifer said, as he pulled me close to him.

"Yes please, you have been the only thing I have been thinking about lately." I cooed, He smiled his gorgeous teeth at me again, then he took my hand and grabbed my stuff for me and took me up to his room. As I escorted her up to my room being especially cautious to avoid my brothers prying eyes. I couldn't help, but let my eyes move slowly over Kyung which put my mind in a frenzy. "What has this girl done to me? I find my thoughts consumed with her image nearly all hours of the day, and as I am out I find little gifts and trinkets I know would be to her fancy, I find myself with the desire to spoil her, pampering her with the finest of devildom. Is this equivalent to what humans call love? It has to be.

"Even so...I cannot help, but doubt that I am enough for this woman. Can she really place her full trust in me? Or do I ponder that her adoration will falter as her confidence in me wanes? The pride I am bound by seeps into the smallest of cracks of my mind. I desire this woman and all she is, mind body and soul. But is this efficient? Her dark hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, and her loving and gleaming eyes bring me such warmth.

Can I give her my everything without causing her destruction? Of all the obstacles of my darkened spirit and all the questions that ring in my mind, I wonder if the burden of my darkness will be too much for her.

Before we knew it we were at his room's door. I felt so anxious and so excited to be back here. I love this room he has. Lucifer opened the door, I almost ran into his room because my excitement was so high. He walked in and he closed the door gently behind him. I laid my D.D.D on his nightstand, I didn't want anyone interrupting him and I. "Kyung?" Lucifer hummed, "Yes my darling Lucifer?" "I replied, I noticed that made him blush a little bit. He was beautiful even when he was blushing. I walked over to him, and placed my hands around his neck. I shouldn't be lusting for him when I just got here, but I couldn't help it… the moment I felt his presence it brought such good feelings and joy.

He reached up again and placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it softly. A demon so cold, felt so warm. "I love you my dear Kyung. You are all that I have thought about anymore." Lucifer sang, that gave me anxiety, it was such a feeling of happiness by hearing him say that. He has changed so much since my first year in R.A.D. He kissed me slowly, I felt the passion in each kiss, He causes all of my desires to surface, and they are overwhelmingly hard to keep at bay.

"Shall we?" He asked me, "Please master." I whimpered, That was the que. Maybe I shouldn't have said that yet, his hunger spiked whenever I said that to him, he changed to his demon form, and threw me to his bed. He smiled at me, "How wicked of you Kyung, you know what that does to me whenever you say those words?" Lucifer said, "My hunger for you seethes whenever you talk to me like that." I bit my lip, and gave a devilish smile. He started undressing. First his red gloves, and he exposed his perfect red nails, next, his jacket, then his red vest, exposing his gorgeous chest, with perfectly placed abs on each rib cage. I almost felt offended that my clothes were still on. But before I could even finish the thought he was hovered over me. His speed was ridiculous. I closed my eyes, and let Lucifer do what he wished with my body. "Lucifer….master, I am yours to do with as you please." I whined, He smiled, I knew he had something in mind already, and I could not wait to feel it.

If there was a sun in the Devildom, it would have been greeting me right about now. I slowly opened my eyes, to find the grip of a handsome demon holding me. Back home I don't ever recall experiencing something like I have with Lucifer. I want to call him something, but for him babe or baby isn't enough, darling works, so does sweet heart, but I need something more. I didn't think about it too hard. It was a project I will work on when I am alone, and drawing. I sat up and tried to move gently, then as expected I felt the grip tighten over me. I heard his cool voice laugh slightly. "Where do you think you are going Kyung?" Lucifer said smiling, I couldn't help but giggle, "No where of course, not without you at least." I replied, He smiled, "Come, it's not time for us to meet with Lord Diavolo yet, stay here, and embrace me a while longer." He replied, as he grazed my cheek with an ardent kiss. There was something about his voice and the way he says things, and regardless of what it was I find it inconceivable for me to ever refuse. I wonder if he knows the hold he has on me. The grip that he is in full control to tighten or release.

Her silkened skin laid pressed against me. Her faint scent of rosemary and jasmine hair enthralled my adenoids. I felt selfish having her lay entangled with me like this. Yes Kyung...stay with me just like this...you are mine

And yet...I must depart from you, leave you with my brothers like a lamb to wolves. My heart burns with the indignation of it!I cannot stand the thought of them looking at you, hearing your laughter when I am not around thinking of you in ways only I can have the pleasure of imagining.

You are mine Kyung, only mine I will never let them take you! No...this moment is far too priceless for me to squander it on such vulgar thoughts. No...my ...love, my darling Kyung I will hold you close to my heart where if the fates permit I would lock you away only to carry you always… Lying there felt like ions had passed, in that position, feeling the warmth, the perfectly sculpted fingers entwining themselves in my hair, the harmonizing of each breath we took. Ugh….did I really have to go today, like was it really necessary? I wondered, "Kyung…" Lucifer trilled as he sat up, "Yes my darling Lucifer?" I responded sweetly, "That name always strums my heart when you call me that." He replied as he blushed slightly, I couldn't help but giggle, the second most powerful demon in the Devildom, it melts my heart. "Regretfully we need to prepare for today, your reenrollment occurs today plus your first class for your second year in R.A.D. As much as I could lay here deep in your embrace all day, I would rather not have Lord Diavolo go searching for us." He said I groaned in annoyance, I knew it was close to me having to get up and get ready for my first day back.

Lucifer has me spoiled on his affection. I decided to be playful, and cover myself in his vintage covers. "Is it really necessary to go today Lucey?" I asked I peeked through the covers slightly, he tried to turn away in hopes I wouldn't catch him blush again. "Come now Kyung, I..I know you prefer to stay here all day, but we still have business that must be done before any other alone time can be spent. I pretended to fall back asleep, and acted like I was snoring. I heard Lucifer chuckle, "You are feeling very mischievous today aren't you?" He said, I still continued to pretend like I was asleep. She is being so cute, and playful. I don't think I have ever seen her be this way with me previously. It brought warmth to the darkness my soul is surrounded by. "Not going are you?" He asked, "Very well." It went quiet for a moment, it gave me a little bit anxious, however I continued to act as if I was sleeping. Before another moment passed, I suddenly felt the covers fly off of me. I looked up and saw Lucifer smiling deviously. "Oh wow, alright guess I am going." I said as I laughed, "You know this is cheating, just because your the second most powerful demon doesn't mean you're allowed to use all the cheat codes." I laughed, and got up from his bed again, and went over and threw my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss. He chuckled his sexy chuckle, everytime I heard that I felt I was listening to a melody.

"Kyung, over in my wardrobe I have something for you." Lucifer said, "What? You didn't have to do that for me darling." I replied, "Think of it as a welcome home present, I hope it is to your liking." He said, I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Home….ya it seems like now the Devildom is my home. I made my way over to his wardrobe, and opened the door, and I was stunned. "Oh Lucey….you shouldn't have." I said, My eyes were graced by a gorgeous new RAD uniform. What made it gorgeous is how it was tailored to look similar to how Lucifers is. Just in the female version. "Thank you my love. This is perfect." I gleamed, I gave him another gentle kiss and decided to go freshen up and get prepared for my first day of my second year at RAD. "Darling, are you going to make me shower alone?" I asked, I couldn't help but flash a mischievous smile his way. "Are you sure you want me to accompany you? I may not be able to hold back if I see the water glistening on your skin." He said slyly, "Maybe I want it that way." I said seductively, I motioned my finger for him to come here, I could tell he liked that and followed me to his private bath. Finally the day had started, and now I felt the joy of being back where I feel I belong. Welcome back to RAD Mei...


End file.
